


Saturday Morning

by Swoon21



Series: The Tiger and The Rabbit [8]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: One more little episode that takes place after Part 4. I felt the need to write some more from Shou's POV.





	

It was still early morning when Shou's eyes fluttered open. It was way too early to get up but he didn't try to get back to sleep. The sun was just rising over the horizon casting the room in soft pink hues. Shou knew he could take his time. A ritual he cherished like no other.

Shou’s body was a little sore but it was a soreness he welcomed. He stretched his back, then turned to his right side, propped himself on one elbow and looked at the man sleeping next to him. It was still dim but bright enough for Shou to get a good look. Tora was sound asleep, hands on his chest. Shou thought he'd never cease to get amazed at how the man managed to sleep like that. His own sleeping habits were quite the opposite. He was a light sleeper, he tossed and turned a lot, pulled the covers up to his eyes and often used eye masks if the room was too bright. But Tora, Tora kept the same pose all night, didn't even move an inch, just like a sculpture, so graceful and beautiful. He looked so still that sometimes it seemed like he wasn’t even alive, wasn’t real and Shou felt compelled to reach out, put his hand over the man’s heart just to make sure. But Tora’s chest was steadily rising and falling and his body radiated warmth. Alive. Warm. Real. Shou smiled.

That sculptured profile, high nose bridge, full lower lip. There were also the pensive hazel eyes that seemed to look straight into his soul, now firmly closed. They captivated Shou since the day when he saw them looking his way. He was always mesmerized how they turned from soft brown to green depending on the time of day, weather and the guitarist's mood. Tora’s features were sharp and people often told him that at first he looked unfriendly and even threatening but as soon as they got to know his better his cold facade revealed a warm and caring personality.

Shou's gaze travelled lower, to the pale chest. There, normally hidden from prying eyes was an intricate design embedded in ink. Shou couldn't help but reach out and gently run his fingers along the edges. Thankfully he knew Tora could sleep through an earthquake. There was some strange excitement bubbling within the vocalist. Tora never bared his chest in public and seldom in private. Shou really loved the idea that he was one of the few who could see the hidden image and the only one who was allowed to touch it.

For years Shou have tried to control his feelings for the handsome guitarist and now that he was finally free to express them he was afraid they will spill all at once like a flood drowning everything in their wake.

It's been almost a year now but he could still hardly believe this man was now his. Tora was popular and women often flirted with him thinking they had a chance, even when he was around. It always slightly annoyed Shou but he could do nothing about it. He didn't want to be jealous and possessive but he couldn't help feeling a little smug. It was hard to keep something like that to himself. So far he only told his closest friends it was ok but there were times when he wanted to shout to the whole world, let everyone know that Tora was his. 

Shou didn't want to think about the future. He knew things can never be perfect for too long. But he felt that as long as he could see Tora's beautiful serene face in the morning he could take anything life sent his way.


End file.
